El Infierno De Gohan
by yoxitha94
Summary: "Un profesor de arte da a conocer en una exposición sus primeras obras amateur, ahí conoce a una bella joven quien da inicio a su pequeño infierno. Bra despertaba el lado oscuro que nadie conocía del tranquilo Son Gohan quien deberá luchar internamente con sus demonios para controlar sus peores instintos y pensamientos más viles."


**.**

**.**

**.**

**El infierno de Gohan**

**Capítulo 1: Comienzo**

**.**

Nervioso tras mirar la hora se pasó la mano derecha por el cabello, verifico que el nudo de su corbata este perfecto, exhalo el aire que acaba de entrar a sus pulmones, no había duda de que era el momento perfecto para un cigarrillo pero solo faltaban un minuto para que se abrieran las puertas al público.

—Relájate, al menos vinieron personas no fue un fracaso— la voz relajada de Goten no lograba calmar al mayor.

—Son los padres de mis alumnos, la directora insistió en que todo el mundo se enterara. Si veo a una sola persona que no sea del colegio me voy a sentir satisfecho.

— ¿Eso te tiene nervioso?

—Sí— dejo escapar un suspiro cansado —No quiero ser publicidad barata, quiero que alguien pueda disfrutar lo que pinto. Voy a fumar no soporto la presión

—Como quieras hermano.

En ese instante por la parte frontal del edificio los hermanos Briefs llegaban para formarse, esperando ver las obras del misterioso artista que a pesar de ser un completo desconocido estaba causando furor por su gran talento y magnifico estilo.

—Repíteme ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Te pedí ayuda con Marrón no una visita guiada a la galería central.

Bra una poco fastidiada miro el cielo, cerró los ojos e inhalo profundo su hermano era un idiota de primera aun no entendía porque Marron podía tener interés en el descerebrado de Trunks.

—No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto. Marrón es mi mejor amiga y si quieres salir con ella esta es una buena opción ¿entiendes? Las dos tenemos muchas cosas en común, una de ellas es que nos gusta el arte. Por si no te has dado cuenta te estoy entrenando para que no avergüences a ti mismo y tengas al menos un tema de conversación decente con ella.

El peli lila molesto soltó un infantil bufido ¿en qué momento se cambiaron los papeles? Él era el mayor, 3 años de diferencia lo confirmaban.

Al abrirse las puertas la fila inmediatamente avanzo, muchas personas asistieron a la exposición pues la noticia había sido anunciada en el periódico de la ciudad hace un par de días, Gohan era el único ajeno a esa información pero gracias a ella Bra tenía lista la cita para su hermano y la rubia.

—Empecemos ¿Cómo se llama el "artista"? ¿Es de la ciudad? ¿Desde cuándo es famoso? ¿Es el Picasso del siglo XXI? — pregunto desviando la mirada a los cuadros que estaban a su izquierda.

—Según el periódico se llama Gohan y eso es toda la información que hay sobre él.

— ¿Qué se supone que es esto? — Su voz no dejaba de tener un deje de sarcasmo.

—No tienes que entenderlo, el arte te debe hacer sentir algo.

—Mmm me hace sentir… A-B-U-R-R-I-D-O ¿No pinta desnudos? ¿Qué clase de pintor no dibuja desnudos? — alzo una ceja indignado.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no eres adoptado? — pregunto al muchacha estrechando los ojos.

—Voy al baño, no te muevas de aquí— señalo el suelo con su índice derecho.

—Tengo 21 años no me voy a perder tonto— no pudo reprimir la sonrisa pero Trunks no dejaba de lado las viejas costumbres —tengo cosas que hacer más tarde así que apúrate para terminar con esto de una vez.

La peli azul no iba a esperarlo estática en el mismo lugar, siguió observando los cuadros uno llamo bastante su atención era realista y diferente a todos. Un paisaje, la luna llena era la única que tenía derecho de compartir un poco de su luz con ese bosque lúgubre pero eso no era lo más llamativo sino el niño que estaba rodeado por los árboles, daba la impresión de que estaba atemorizado, pasaba las manos por sus tobillos y su frente apoyada en las rodillas.

— ¿Te gusta?

Bra tuvo un pequeño sobresalto estaba casi hipnotizada no esperaba que Trunks llegase tan rápido pero esa no era su voz. El hombre que estaba a su lado se veía joven no aparentaba más de 30 años quizás incluso menos, con sus ojos oscuros la miraba atento esperando una respuesta.

—Sí, la forma en que uso los colores, como la luna ilumina al pequeño… es perfecto. Ese tal Gohan sí que es bueno no exageraban. Disculpa mis modales ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—"Ese tal Gohan"

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Eres Son Gohan! Lo siento mucho no creí, ay— enseguida se ruborizo tratando de reprimir la sonrisa estúpida que deseaba desesperadamente salir.

—No te preocupes, pero no me has dicho tu nombre

—Bra.

—Un placer concerté Bra— con una sonrisa tímida en el rostro, tomo la mano derecha de la peli azul depositando un suave beso en ella, un simple gesto que la dejo totalmente complacida.

Su pequeño y dulce encuentro se vio interrumpido por unos hombres que vestían trajes oscuros llamaron al morocho, Gohan en vez de despedirse le dijo: _Nos veremos después._

Trunks para variar enojado buscaba a su hermanita por todas partes, le había dicho claramente que no se moviera ahora no podía encontrarla por ningún lado, y no llevaba consigo el móvil todo era un fastidio. El joven se masajeo el puente de la nariz, la molestia no le duro mucho pues encontró una bella distracción. Una morena de cabellos oscuros y largos, la identificación en su uniforme daba a conocer su nombre _Mai, _era la recepcionista.

— ¡Trunks! —Sabía a la perfección quien era la dueña de esa voz chillona — ¡Te estoy ayudando con Marrón y te atreves a mirar a otra mujer!

—Solo tengo ojos para Marron, esa mujer solo me parecía conocida— sonó convincente como si fuera una excusa real.

—Más te vale que así sea o juro por lo más sagrado que te castrare con un cuchillo de mantequilla— el veinteañero trago saliva de forma sonora antes de dar un paso hacia atrás buscando protección.

—Hey tranquila y dejemos ciertas partes de mi amada anatomía masculina fuera del tema.

Tres días más tarde las obras de Gohan fueron remplazadas por piezas de greda que estarían a disposición del público por otros 3 días; El Son estaba satisfecho con su trabajo aunque había algo que no podía quitarse de la cabeza y la única manera de revivirlo sería pintarlo, encerrado en su taller donde se dedicaba a pasar su tiempo libre, acomodo un lienzo en blanco en el caballete, humedeció el pincel y comenzó hacer los trazos para ver una vez más a la dueña de esos preciosos ojos azules.

* * *

><p>Hola, hace tiempo que quería escribir esta historia se me ocurrió después del escritor será algo parecido y creo que lo más serio que intentare hacer en mi vida o que no sea todo el rato humor. Hahaha nótese el fetichismo raro por los artistas, no sé por qué pero me encanta el BraGohan, supongo que es porque no me gustan ni Videl ni Pan.

El titulo fue lo más difícil de elegir, mis opciones eran: Arte oscuro, Arte peligroso, El arte de la psicosis y pfff todo parecido. Al final me decidí por el infierno en honor a mi libro favorito el _Infierno de Gabriel_ aunque las tramas son muy diferentes.

Saluditos si les gustan tírense un review ojasojas xDD

Bye! n.n


End file.
